Detention Block Encounter
by Amylion
Summary: Darth Vader has an intriguing prisoner in his detention cells... Short Fic


**Author's Note:** I wrote this in about 15 minutes. I just wanted to write something and it popped up in my head like this…  
**Disclaimer:** The Holy Ghost Lucas is of course the owner of all described characters and places. This is just a little fun I had with them.

* * *

**Detention Block Encounter**

"I want it done without further delay, My Lord"

"As you wish, My Master." He bowed deeply and left with one swift move of his cloak. His loud breathing echoed in the dim lit throne room, and the Emperor spent many more minutes in contemplation after his departure.

Something was not right. The once unwavering strength of Darth Vader was quivering under the memories of the weak side of the Force. All because of the young boy Skywalker, his son. Thus, there was only one solution. The boy had to be turned, and would be a much better replacement for his father, who was aging after all. Of course the boy could be killed too, but Sidious preferred his previous line of thought. He smiled in the darkness.

Darth Vader in the mean while wasn't aware of his master's plotting, as he was too preoccupied by the young woman before him. She was handcuffed and unconscious, and said to be a rebel but he didn't believe that. She had just been on the wrong time on the wrong place, and there the Empire needed someone to take the blame of the latest rebel attack she was their perfect opportunity. Normally Vader wouldn't be bothered by this. He wouldn't willingly kill her as some would, but he wouldn't care about her death either. Now he did.

There was something about her, something he couldn't quite grasp. Of course she was beautiful and innocent, and she showed even in this unconscious slumber a determined and passionate state of mind, but that wasn't it. She wasn't Force sensitive either, but his instincts called him not to act upon haste. For once, he decided to listen.

"Find another, she isn't suitable" he commanded

"But, My Lord, we have no choice" his subordinate stammered

Not even _his_ subordinate. He couldn't stand the piece of slime, and if it was up to him, he could replace the girl in the detention cell.

"Pick out a smuggler. We have enough of those, but this girl may serve other purposes. She could be useful to us. Surely you wouldn't deny the Emperor a valuable asset?" He didn't really expect an answer, simply wanted the man to shut up, and was offended when the lieutenant deemed himself worthy of answering his rhetorical question. He really had no brains at all.

"No, My Lord. But who should I pick?"

"Take some initiative" and before loosing his temper completely he strode off, leaving the confused officer behind.

Having ordered the girl's transfer to Coruscant and his palace – the security levels however – he went back to his more urgent duties of studying the rebels' last moves.

------------------------------

It was another week before Darth Vader returned to Coruscant, and he had almost forgotten about the girl until he saw the confirmation of her transfer lying before him on his desk. He went to the lower levels of the building, curious about the welfare of the object of his interest.

She appeared to be well. When he entered the cell she didn't move an inch from the spot where she sat. She simply looked up and continued to stare at him, some worry in her eyes he couldn't place.

When they were alone she spoke first, which was most unusual. It was almost as if she had chosen to be here and requested his presence.

"My Lord, I'm glad you have come. I have a message for you."

Too shocked to react immediately he simply stared at her for a few seconds.

She continued. "A rebel called Luke Skywalker asked me to give you something"

Now he was truly astonished. If he had expected something, this wasn't it. So the girl had had contact with the rebels. And with his son… last time he had seen the boy they hadn't exactly parted on friendly terms.

"Then give it" he said, unable to come up with anything else appropriate to say or do.

She seemed uncomfortable now, and averted her gaze from him for the first time. "He also said he had wished to give you this personally, but that the situation prevented that. I met him only once, and he told me I had to tell you he wished to know you better and –" at that she took a deep breath and got up.

Before he knew what was happening she stood before him and had her arms thrown around him in an embrace.

"He told me to give you this" she said.

Darth Vader didn't know what to do. A young woman was hugging him in _his_ own cell blocks and she had just told him his son had asked her to do so? Then he took a decision.

"Return it to that same rebel, and tell him I wished the same. And keep this between us. Perhaps he can tell you more, I feel unable to."

At that Vader turned around, left the cell and went for his personal quarters. Never before in almost twenty years had he been emotional, and now he was.

That evening an unmarked transport left Coruscant, with legal papers. A young woman was on board.


End file.
